


Hammered, Dense, and Hungover

by thanku4urlove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (bc society), Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jihoon is secretly soft, M/M, Manager Jeon's Hard Life, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mingyu is not-so-secretly soft, but it's still v cute i promise, it gets a lil more serious when Jihoon sobers up, serious talk time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Jihoon was grinning, his body flushed pink all the way down his neck. He was looking at Mingyu with the most open adoration Mingyu had ever seen on his face, and Mingyu had to grin back at him, laughing just a little. God, Jihoon was precious.Jihoon gets actually, properly drunk, going through the entire spectrum of human emotion in roughly thirty minutes while Mingyu tries very hard just to put him to bed. Then Mingyu is left wondering if Jihoon actually meant some of the things that he said.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 259





	Hammered, Dense, and Hungover

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I opened up the text box on wordcounter dot net and started typing and this came out. But I will hopefully have a multichap coming! It's in the editing stages rn, so it'll be here soon!!

It wasn’t often that Bumzu called Mingyu. Not for something not work related, and definitely not late at night, and especially not while slurring out demands. 

“Come get your man.”

“What?” Mingyu asked. He’d just come back from a movie with Seokmin, Soonyoung, Joshua, and Manager Jeon. Jihoon hadn’t wanted to go, saying he was in the mood to go to the studio, and while he wasn’t technically working on any music at the moment, when he was in the mood to go to the studio between projects, the day usually ended with him coming up with a couple new melodies and ideas. Bumzu though, sounded very, very intoxicated. 

“Jihoon. Come get him. He’s drunk.”

“What?” For a moment, the sentence didn’t make any sense. “Jihoon doesn’t drink.” 

“Except he did. A lot.” 

Before Mingyu had time to ask why Jihoon was drinking, and if that meant that something was wrong, he heard a voice across the line, faint and in the background. 

“Who’re you calling?” It was Jihoon’s voice, unmistakably. What was nearly indistinguishable were the words themselves; the sounds were so slurred together that Mingyu had to think about the question before he could understand it. 

“Gyu.” Bumzu said, and Jihoon yelled. 

“Minggu! Minggu!”

“...wow.” Mingyu said. He hadn’t heard Jihoon this drunk in... Actually, he might have never heard Jihoon this drunk. 

“Yeah. This is what I’m dealing with.” Bumzu told him. “So--"

“Is he here?” Jihoon asked. 

“Not yet.” Bumzu said. Then, into the receiver, “Right?” 

“Yeah.” Mingyu said. “I’m on my way.” 

Bumzu hung up on him. When Mingyu lowered his phone, he was met with the sight of Manager Jeon looking at him in concern. Soonyoung, Joshua, and Seokmin had retreated further into the dorm, but the phrase “Jihoon doesn’t drink” seemed to have stopped Manager Jeon in his tracks. 

“Everything alright?” The man asked, his tone of voice and concerned expression much more serious that Mingyu really felt the situation called for. He was still in his twenties, but Mingyu was surprised that Manager Jeon didn’t have any grey hair yet. 

“Yeah, fine. Jihoon was drinking with Bumzu at the studio, and Bumzu thinks he needs to be picked up.” Mingyu slipped his phone in his pocket. “Could we take your car?” 

They were now in uncharted territory in terms of Jihoon and inhibitions, and Mingyu would much rather have Jihoon say or do something embarrassing in the back of Manager Jeon’s car than in a taxi, with a stranger behind the wheel.

“Sure.” Manager Jeon said, understanding his concern, already turning to the door. “I’ll drive.” 

Mingyu thanked him, and they climbed in the car, Mingyu unable not to feel a bit worried. It wasn’t that Jihoon couldn’t drink, or wasn’t allowed to; he could, and he was, but he usually didn’t by choice, and Mingyu couldn’t help but wonder if there was a reason his boyfriend had decided to get this hammered all by himself. It was a short ride to the studio, Mingyu quickly letting himself in.

Bumzu noticed him first, mostly because Jihoon was slumped in his chair, his eyes closed, very loudly singing some favorite golden oldie of Seungcheol's. His voice was a bit rough, but he still sounded amazing, and Mingyu just stood there for a moment to listen, prompting an extremely loud laugh from Bumzu that broke Jihoon from his immersion in the forty-year-old ballad. He opened his eyes, saw Mingyu standing there, and gave a small wave. Then he began to giggle, his face tinted pink with what looked like a blush, but was probably just the alcohol. 

"I'm here to take you home." Mingyu told him, Jihoon just nodding a little, and his hair, flat and unstyled, bounced slightly against his forehead. Mingyu turned to Bumzu. "Do you need a ride too?" 

Bumzu shook his head. "I'm not such a lightweight. I'm just gonna sleep on the couch for a few hours, then drive myself home."

"Are you sure?" Mingyu asked him, but Bumzu didn't answer, both of them distracted by Jihoon lurching up from his chair. He slipped almost immediately over his own shoes, the slides not having the greatest traction against the rug, and Mingyu had to stoop to catch him. 

"Woah." Jihoon mumbled. 

"Just take him home." Bumzu said. Mingyu nodded in agreement, and with his arms still around his boyfriend, began trying to direct Jihoon to the door.

"Woah, woah--" Jihoon could not walk in a straight line, his lips pouting together in concentration, and after nearly running into the wall for the third time in a row, Mingyu just hooked one arm under both of Jihoon's and the other under his knees, hefting him up to carry him. Jihoon's arms went around Mingyu’s neck automatically.

"Hi." He told Mingyu. He was grinning, his body flushed pink all the way down his neck. He was looking at Mingyu with the most open adoration Mingyu had ever seen on his face, and Mingyu had to grin back at him, laughing just a little. God, Jihoon was fucking precious. Mingyu wanted to eat him. With love, of course. 

"Hi." Mingyu said back. "You okay?"

Jihoon just hummed a little, pressing a messy kiss to Mingyu's shoulder. 

"Are you carrying me?" Jihoon asked after a moment. 

"I am." 

"But..." Jihoon frowned. "Aren't I too heavy?" 

"You're not too heavy." Mingyu assured him. "You've never been too heavy." 

"But I am!" Jihoon insisted, almost like he _wanted_ to be heavy. "I'm... Dense." 

"Dense?" Mingyu repeated with a laugh. He resisted the urge to kiss Jihoon's forehead.

"Yeah. Dense." Jihoon repeated the word with a nod, his lips clumsy. "’Cause muscles, and stuff. Myungho told me one time that if I was ever dropped into a pool, I would sink." 

That had Mingyu laughing so hard that he nearly dropped Jihoon, his head falling back and his knees bending. When they got to the door Mingyu set Jihoon on his own two feet again, using an arm around his shoulders to walk him to Manager Jeon's car. Jihoon more or less tripped into the backseat, but he didn't hit his head on anything, so Mingyu counted it a success. 

"Everything okay?" Manager Jeon asked, and Mingyu nodded. He was kept from elaborating by Jihoon trying very suddenly to climb into his lap. 

"What are you doing?' Mingyu asked him, trying to maneuver him back into his own seat.

"Want you." Jihoon answered, in a voice that--well, on a normal night, it was a voice that would have Mingyu on him in an instant, dark and wanting and smooth. But now, with Jihoon slurring his words together, all it came across as was desperately horny. 

"I... Jihoon, you're drunk." 

"Want you." Jihoon said again, trying to get closer, his lips brushing against Mingyu's neck, the sensation sending a shiver down Mingyu's spine. "Want you to touch me. Want your strong arms around me. Want you to put hickeys on my thighs and make me cry. Want to feel you." 

"Fuck, Jihoon." Mingyu managed out. Because yes, Jihoon may be drunk off his ass, but Mingyu had discovered over the years that he found his boyfriend hot at literally every second of every minute of every day, and he was only human. He wasn't going to follow through with anything Jihoon said--Jihoon was too drunk for that--but he also couldn't help but get a bit caught up in the hickey Jihoon was currently trying to suck under his jaw. Then he turned his head and met eyes with Manager Jeon in the mirror, and that cut through everything. As gently as he could, he detached Jihoon from his neck. 

"You're drunk." He said again. Jihoon blinked at him, all wet lips and wide eyes, and without warning, tried to put his fingers into Mingyu's mouth. 

"What are you doing?" Mingyu spluttered in surprise, and Jihoon frowned at him again. The expression was adorable, despite how inconsolably horny his boyfriend suddenly seemed, and didn't match at all with the words that came out of his mouth. 

"But you like it when I put my fingers in your mouth." 

"I..." Mingyu didn't know what to say to that. Because yes, that was technically true, but he felt so horrifyingly aware of Manager Jeon's presence now, and all he really wanted was for the ground to swallow him whole. "Just... Come here. Keep your fingers to yourself." 

He wrapped an arm around Jihoon, holding him to his side in a way that also held Jihoon's arms down. Jihoon found his hand, and played with Mingyu's fingers for the rest of the ride, humming to himself. 

"I am so sorry." Mingyu felt the need to say, when they arrived at the dorm and Manager Jeon had stopped the car, obviously waiting for Mingyu and Jihoon to get out.

"It... It's fine." Manager Jeon said. "Just--never mention it again. And don't tell Woozi what he said." 

Mingyu nodded. That sounded like it would be for the best. Jihoon would probably never be able to look Manager Jeon in the eye if he knew. 

"Let me know the second you see a grey hair." Mingyu told Manager Jeon. "I'll pay for your hair dye myself, I promise. I’ll dye it for you. And I’ll pay for the botox for your stress wrinkles."

"Seungkwan already promised to pay for my botox." Manager Jeon said, so straight-faced that Mingyu genuinely couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "Goodnight, Mingyu." 

Then they were out of the car, and he was driving away. Jihoon was slumped against him, barely dragging his feet as he walked into the dorm, the two of them arriving on the sixth floor to find the entire group there. 

"Make way!" Mingyu announced. "Drunk boyfriend coming through." 

"We know." Jeonghan responded, something a little wicked about the grin on his face. Everyone was looking at Jihoon in anticipation. 

"No, don't--" Mingyu started, worried, but before he could say more, Soonyoung jumped forwards with excitement in his voice. 

"Jihoonie!" He exclaimed happily, wrapping Jihoon up in a hug. "I love you!" 

If Jihoon were sober, Soonyoung wouldn't have been able to get through half of the greeting without being kicked to the floor. But drunk Jihoon, cheeks still pink from the alcohol, began smiling, giggling like a child as he let Soonyoung sway him back and forth. 

"I love you." He told Soonyoung through laughs, pressing a kiss to Soonyoung's face, and the entire room exploded. Mingyu laughed along, unable not to feel enamored by his boyfriend. 

"Woozi! I love you too!" Chan exclaimed, running forwards with his arms outstretched for a hug. Jihoon let himself be hugged, but he didn't have the same giggly reaction; he grabbed fiercely at Chan instead, pushing his face into Chan's neck.

"You are so important." He slurred seriously, and Chan's face went very panicked very fast, looking around in desperation to be rescued. It was a situation he'd put himself in though, so everyone just hung back to watch. 

"So are... you?" He told Jihoon hesitantly. 

"You are so important." Jihoon said again. "I love you. I am so proud of you." 

"Thanks." Chan genuinely looked about to panic, so Seungkwan stepped forwards. 

"Okay, let's--" He started, but did not get further, Jihoon attaching himself to Seungkwan next, holding both of his hands. He was growing more and more serious, and Mingyu was getting worried that he might start crying. Jihoon stared at Seungkwan for a long moment, and his face would have looked almost severely sincere if not for the slightly out-of-focus look in his eyes. 

"You're so handsome. You know that, right?" Jihoon said, and Seungkwan clutched at his hands as he broke into a laugh, looking touched by the words, but also unable not to find them funny. "We make jokes, but... But..." 

"Alright, that's enough." Mingyu said loudly, partially because Jihoon really did need to get to bed and partially because Mingyu had just noticed that Jeonghan had pulled out his phone and had been filming the whole thing, and Jihoon would have his head for not stepping in and stopping him if he ever saw the footage. "It's bedtime."

"No!" Seungcheol and Joshua whined in unison, obviously wanting to see what else Jihoon would say. Mingyu held Jihoon by the shoulders and steered him to the bathroom, though they didn't quite make it inside before Jihoon leaned in close to and whispered a very loud and not-so-sly "you're my favorite!" to Vernon, Vernon breaking down in laughter as Mingyu closed the door. 

Mingyu got Jihoon to brush his teeth and wash his face--really, just slap water on his face, but it was better than nothing--then walked him into their bedroom. Jihoon began undressing himself, whining about it being hot, Mingyu getting himself into a pair of pajamas and pulling a big t-shirt out of their closet for Jihoon to sleep in, incredibly amused as he watched Jihoon struggle to put it on. 

"You coming to bed?" He asked, when Jihoon was in the underwear and the t-shirt and just standing in the middle of the room like his system needed to be rebooted. 

"You are really handsome." Jihoon said. 

"Thank you?" While appreciated, the compliment seemed very out of nowhere. 

"Very hot." Jihoon cast blearily around the room. "But no. I won’t get in bed with you because I… I have a boyfriend, and his name is Mingyu, and he is--he is way too tall, and--"

"Jihoon--" Mingyu started, laughing a little at the way Jihoon was rambling to himself, but Jihoon seemed not to hear him, pulling the comforter off of the extra bed. 

"And I love him very, very much." Jihoon continued. "And he's my favorite. In the whole world. The whole wide world." 

"Jihoon..." Mingyu just watched as Jihoon gathered up the comforter into a type of nest on the floor and laid resolutely down on it. Jihoon wouldn't share the bed with him, too drunk and tired to recognize Mingyu but still refusing, in any way, to cheat on him. Mingyu didn't really even count sharing a bed--especially while horrifyingly intoxicated--to be cheating, but still. He wanted to cry, just a little bit. 

"The whole world." Jihoon said for a third time. "I would marry him if the world let me."

Then, despite all the lights being on and not having any pillow to lay his head on, Jihoon was out like a light. That last sentence was news to Mingyu, who just had to sit there on the edge of the bed, staring down at Jihoon. He definitely wanted to cry now. Instead, he snapped a picture of his little, curled up boyfriend on the floor and sent it to Wonwoo, with a text attached. 

_I love him so fucking much._

Wowoo sent back a laughing emoji and a heart emoji, and Mingyu tossed his phone on the empty bed, stooping to scoop Jihoon up off the floor. Truth be told, Jihoon was a bit heavy with the way he'd been going to the gym consistently, but Mingyu worked out for a reason. He put Jihoon in the bed he hadn't pulled the blanket off of, tucking him in, then picked the extra one up off the floor for himself, the declaration Jihoon made about marriage replaying in his head until he fell asleep.

Mingyu woke earlier than he wanted to by his phone buzzing against his face. He squinted, sitting up fast and grabbing at the device. It took him a while to actually get his eyes open though, finally directing them at the screen. It was a text from Bumzu; Mingyu was surprised to see him awake so early. 

_Did Woozi get home ok?_

The concern was touching, Mingyu thought. 

_Yeah. Did you get home ok?_

Bumzu didn't respond for a solid thirty minutes, Mingyu beginning to doze off again when his phone buzzed. 

_Just drove back. When Woozi wakes up please film his reaction when you tell him that he talked to me about your dick for 15 whole mins. Would die to see that._

Mingyu couldn't help the surprised bark of laughter that leapt from his mouth, wincing when he saw Jihoon stir. He hoped Jihoon would go back to sleep, but no such luck; he began to wince, his hangover obviously too strong to ignore. 

"Fuck." He mumbled, Mingyu watching as he splayed his limbs out and scrunched up his face. He felt around on the sheets, then cracked an eye open, looking to the other bed, frowning when he spotted Mingyu. "Why are you over there? Come here."

Mingyu laughed again, getting up, but all he did was press a passing kiss to Jihoon's forehead as he went to the kitchen for coffee and painkillers. When he came back, Jihoon had gotten up to brush his teeth and wash his face again, his bangs wet, his mouth screwed up in a grumpy sort of way as he sat on the bed. Mingyu handed the drink and the medicine over, Jihoon taking it immediately. 

"I was over there because you wouldn't get in bed with me." Mingyu told him, unable not to grin, Jihoon giving him a perplexed look. "You didn't want to cheat on your extremely handsome and tall boyfriend that you loved very much. Thanks for saying that, by the way."

"Oh, shut up." Jihoon grumbled at him, laying back down, and Mingyu laughed, snuggling up next to him. 

"Are you okay?" Mingyu decided to ask, once it had been silent for a few moments. Jihoon's words were muffled as he shoved his face into his pillow.

"No. Hangovers suck. I'm never drinking again." 

"Why did you?" Mingyu asked. "Is everything alright?" 

The concern in his voice had Jihoon turning to him. 

"Yeah." He said quietly. "Really, I'm fine. I'd just told Bumzu how long it had been since I'd gotten drunk, and he wanted to change that. We don't have work for the next couple of days, so I agreed. It would be better to get drunk in front of him than in front of someone that would make fun of me. Like Chan." 

"About that..." Mingyu stifled a laugh. "Um... You kind of told Chan that you loved him last night. And you hugged him. And you almost cried about it." 

Jihoon let out a groan, pressing his face into Mingyu's chest. 

"Really? Now I have to be mean to him for a month." 

That had Mingyu laughing hard, Jihoon shoving at him and complaining that the laughter was too loud for his headache. Mingyu pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Did I do anything else awful?" Jihoon asked. Mingyu was immediately thought back to the ride in Manager Jeon's car, but that was going to the grave with him, so he had to say something else.

"You did... You did say something that I wanted to ask you about." 

Jihoon just looked at him, so Mingyu continued. 

"Last night, while talking about how you would never cheat on me, you said... You said that you would marry me." 

Jihoon went very, very still. 

"And... In the past, when we'd talked about that you said that you wouldn't get married, so I just--" 

Jihoon sat up quickly, so Mingyu stopped talking. 

"We weren't--we weren't being serious, before." Jihoon said quietly, and Mingyu swallowed. 

"You still sounded pretty serious, when you said you didn't want to." 

Truly, the conversation hadn't been a genuine one. They'd been talking about their group rings, Mingyu joking that the pinky was the wrong finger, that their group rings weren't the size he would need when it was time to pop the question. Jihoon had shot him down pretty quickly. Mingyu knew that if he were to propose it wouldn't actually go anywhere, knew that when he'd decided that it was Jihoon he was going to love--though it was less of a decision and more of a head-over-heels free fall--that was just something he would have to make peace with. And for the most part, he had. But still. 

Heaving out a sigh, Jihoon turned his back to Mingyu, settling himself so that he was resting against Mingyu's chest, and Mingyu wrapped his arms around Jihoon automatically. It was a position they often sat in during Serious Talk Time, Jihoon confessing that being able to feel Mingyu as well as hear him, to feel the vibration of Mingyu's voice through his chest, was incredibly comforting whenever they had something to talk through. The confession had devastated Mingyu for an entire three days.

"I meant it, when I said I would marry you." Jihoon said. "I also meant it when I said that I wouldn't. I would marry you, but only if it meant something."

"Doesn't it always mean something?" Mingyu asked. Jihoon took one of the arms that Mingyu had around his waist and put Mingyu's palm to his cheek, holding it there, sliding their fingers together on the side of his face. 

"If it meant visiting rights, if you were ever hospitalized. If it meant that you couldn't testify against me, when I finally kill Chan." In spite of himself, Mingyu laughed. "But with who we are and where we live, it would just be some fake party. Weddings are supposed to be a celebration, but the only people that could come are people that already know about us, and we couldn't even take pictures in case someone's phone got hacked. I don't... I don't need a celebration about loving you. I already have a whole discography about it." 

The last sentence was said lightly, and Mingyu tried to laugh, but he felt a bit choked up, torn between maybe crying a little bit and definitely kissing Jihoon forever. Jihoon didn't even have to turn and look to know, moving Mingyu's hand from his cheek to press a kiss to his palm. 

"I'll wear a ring if you want me to, Mingyu." 

Mingyu didn't want that, didn't want Jihoon to force himself to wear a piece of jewelry, but the promise didn't sound like it was made in any kind of reluctance, so he didn't try to make it into any big deal.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said instead. The mood was suddenly much heavier than he wanted it to be, especially knowing that his boyfriend was hungover, so he grabbed Jihoon's phone, unlocked it, turned the front camera on, and put the screen in front of their faces.

"What?" Jihoon asked him. "What are you doing?" 

"Bumzu texted me this morning. He said he wanted your reaction when I told you something." 

Jihoon glanced up at him in confusion. "Hm?"

"Apparently you talked to him about something last night. For a long time."

"What?" Jihoon asked. His face was apprehensive. “What was it?”

It was really, really hard for Mingyu to get the words out, bursting into laughter halfway through.

"...my dick." 

Then he pressed his face into Jihoon's neck, able to feel Jihoon's blush radiating hot off his skin, giggling as Jihoon slumped his body against Mingyu’s and just sat there for a moment. Mingyu wasn’t sure that he was even breathing. 

"Never." Jihoon said. He had his eyes squeezed closed. "Never. I'm never drinking again." 


End file.
